1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to stuffed dolls, and more particularly to reversible, stuffed dolls which present a first appearance on one surface of the stuffed portion, and a second appearance on the other surface of the stuffed portion when the doll is reversed.
2. Description of Related Art
Stuffed dolls, particularly those having plush or simulated fur coverings, satisfy a desire in children and others for a soft and cuddly object to hold and caress. Often, such stuffed dolls are placed on the bed during the day, and join the owner in bed at night.
The present invention relates to a stuffed doll which is reversible so that it has a first appearance on one surface of the stuffed portion (which may, for example, represent a daytime appearance), and a second appearance on the opposite surface of the stuffed portion (which may represent a nighttime appearance). In either case, one appearance is concealed when the other is revealed. The change from one appearance to the other is performed much as a sock is turned inside out.
Reversible dolls have previously been disclosed, U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,665 discloses a toy having two head portions joined at the neck, and a shell fabric which can be moved to cover one head or the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,422 discloses a toy which can be converted from a pillow configuration to that of a simulated animal.
No previous stuffed toy is known which is turned inside out to change from one appearance to another.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a reversible, stuffed doll which can be changed from one appearance to another.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a reversible, stuffed doll which is changed in appearance by turning it inside out.